Weasley's Wizard Wheezes
by Saffron465
Summary: Fred and George know they can count on each other when it comes to fulfilling their dream. In this short story, they go from a dusty shack to a big-time joke shop. Anything can be accomplished when it comes to the Weasley brothers!


**A/N: Please note that this is a slight AU! Thanks! ; )**

The sun was just rising over the horizon as the two brothers neared the tallest building in Diagon Alley, the red light of sunrise turning the crumbling structure into a fantasy only the two boys could see.

"Well George, this is it." Fred stepped inside the dusty building, cringing slightly at the cobwebs that hung from every corner of the room.

"It's not exactly a beauty," George blurted, his voice echoing in the old room. "It's gonna take a lot of magic to get this place up and running." Fred smiled. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at a broken floorboard.

"Reparo!" he shouted, smiling as it fixed itself. _Poor muggles,_ he thought. _They have to actually put some work in._

"This doesn't look much like a joke shop at all. We're going to need a big transformation and a whole lot of Galleons…" George trailed off, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Hey," Fred walked over to his twin. "We have plenty of time. And when we do finally open the store, people will come here from all around. We'll be famous! George flashed a grin and pretended to collapse onto the wall.

"So much to do in one lifetime," he sighed dramatically.

"Oh, stop it. You're so obnoxious," Fred said, flicking his wand around the room while instantly repairing everything in his path. George laughed and began to help his brother, making sure nothing was left behind.

* * *

"Ready?" Fred called to George, smiling through the pile of brochures he was currently carrying.

"Ready," George replied quickly, gripping his microphone. "Bowtruckle," he said to the painting, and it swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Around thirty students looked up at the open doorway, then looked down again, disinterested.

"Okay, go ahead," Fred whispered, bracing himself for the worst reaction possible.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am the esteemed George Weasely and this is my dear brother Fred. But I'm sure you all know that already." Everyone was looking up at them now. "Fred and I are opening up an amazing new store, a joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It will blow all of your small minds, I can assure you. We have at least thirteen different ways to get out of taking a test right now, and we're sure to have more in only a few days. Here are some brochures for you all to look at, and remember to come and visit when it opens."

Unfortunately, the students merely stared blankly at Fred and George, blinking rapidly.

"That's all very nice, George, but I don't think any of us are particularly stunned by a _brochure_." Angelina Johnson folded her arms and stepped in front of the crowd, her eyebrow raised indignantly.

"Well, don't take our word for it!" Fred crowed, snatching the microphone from his brother. "Try one of our fabulous products, hot off the presses!" Reaching into the pocket of his robes, Fred pulled forth a large handful of a royal purple powder that shimmered within his grasp. With a flourish, he threw the purple substance into the crowd and grinned wickedly as the entire room was enveloped in darkness. Students balked in terror, scurrying around like little mice and calling to each other through the inky black fog. Fred made sure to laugh maniacally through the whole demonstration.

When the darkness finally cleared, Fred and George raised their arms in triumph, emerging from the fog like angels.

"If you want to have a good time, just give us a call!" they crowed into the microphone.

The students cheered, and the brothers both grinned, turning the microphone off. Everyone rushed forward to grab a brochure in a mob, and Fred began passing them out while beaming at George.

* * *

"I can't believe we did it," Fred said, looking all around the finished joke shop. The walls were covered in shelves from top to bottom, and each one was stuffed full of products. The items ranged from Extendable Ears to Fainting Fancies, and from Never Ending Fireworks to Puking Pastilles.

"I can't either," George commented. He was delighted at how it had all turned out, with all the vibrant colors and products. They had supplied the store with everything they had created.

"Are you ready to let the first few customers in?" Fred glanced outside through the window as he spoke, and noticed the large crowd of people pressed up against the glass. They were nearly blocking the street, and others kept coming over to see what the commotion was.

"Of course," George said, following his brother's gaze. He beamed at the turnout. "We've really done it,"

"Alright, stop goggling, we've got work to do!" Fred smacked his brother's shoulder lightly, making George grin.

"Let's do this." With a flourish, George opened the door. "Ladies and Gentle-" Suddenly, his words were cut off by the crowd rushing in through the doorway. They all raced to the different displays, up the stairs, and through the store. "Hopefully it will calm down soon," he shook his head, turning to Fred.

"Calm down? No way. This way we can be rich!" George smiled, and together, they ran through the crowd, sweet-talking customers like the businessmen they were. Their non-stop good time had finally begun.

* * *

Once the store was closed, everything was quiet. So many items had been bought, leaving most shelves empty. It didn't even look like a store anymore, and it resembled more of a brightly colored house.

"Thanks for helping me today," George said, smiling at his brother. "I'm glad we finally pulled it off."

"Ha, you're just trying to make me get all soppy. I won't. But I am happy that we got it up and running. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't have done it by myself."

"We made a ton of money today. And if we keep getting this many customers, we'll be rich in no time." George beamed while he spoke. He knew that their dreams were fulfilled, their dreams of helping young students skip classes and mess around just like they did.

"What did I tell you?" Fred laughed. "We are the champions, my friend."

Round 9

Chudley Cannons

Beater 2

Prompts:

Don't Stop Me Now: "If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call"

(character) Fred Weasley

(color) royal purple

(dialogue) "We are the champions!"

(object) microphone

(lyric) So much to do in one lifetime [ from I Want It All]

Word count: 1030


End file.
